beauty of the rainbow
by dourdan
Summary: an idea i had about R.Mika and Zangief. rated M for lots of sexuality (now and in future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Zangief was on a traveling tour of Asian wrestling federation's, the JPWA. Mika Nanakawa aka Rainbow Mika was their headliner; but taking on the best wrestler ever to come out of Russia- was a little out of her league. It was not that she didn't fight men; she made short work of a certain chef-themed Mexican luchador not too long ago. But Zangief was different; 20 years her senior, he was one of her idols, one of the pictures she hung in her locker as inspiration.

She had her match early in the show; to get the crowd pumped and so she could sit at the announcer table for Zangief's main event match against the highest ranking male competitor on the company. Though out the match, she inserted her comments about how awesomely god-like Zangief was. But silently she could tell his back was bothering him, possibly from all the travel. Someone of his height and mass would have difficulty even in a first class seat. Perhaps that would be her way to get to meet him.

After the camera shut off she ran to her dressing room (still in full costume), grabbed her acupuncture bag, took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She had learned acupuncture in order to treat her own muscle and joint pain; especially on her legs where the post work out pain could get so bad she could barely get out of bed.

When he actually opened the door; her heart nearly stopped. "Hello I'm mika, I..."

"I know who you are." he quickly let her in, he needed her help with something; a cortisone shot. This week it was his back, last week his shoulder; but he could not allow pain to slow him down so he had a ready supply of syringes and he hoped a fellow wrester would not judge.

"I actually have a better idea; I mean... this had really helped me manage pain." she said nervously. Looking in to his eyes, she sensed his hesitation.

"Let me show you." She smiled. She took a seat on the fold out sofa and pulled out her acupuncture pins. She flexed her foot to show the lack of flexibility, and then stuck in four pins, in precise places. She took a few breaths and slowly started to move her foot.

"All natural." she said with a sweet smile, hoping her fake 'cutie pie' voice would convince him.

"Fine I will try it once." he said.

"ok take your clothes off and lay on... the... sofa..." she said without thinking.

He actually did. He was wearing only wrestling trunks to start with, but now he was naked and exposed. How was he already so comfortable around her; was he this comfortable around all wrestlers?

No, this was a unique situation. Mika had the most beautiful body he has ever seen. He had been a fan of her ever since she posed for Japan's version of playboy. Yes, he respect her was an athlete but he fell hard for her when he saw her beautiful body; every detail laid out for all to see (with her mask on of course). He knew he would do whatever she asked. He laid face down on the sofa and let her do what she wanted.

"oh my god" she said while biting her lip. Zangief's muscles were a sight to behold. She moved her hands over his lower back to find what pressure points she needed to focus on, and applied the 5 needles. They went in easier then she thought they would. She then stroked her hands down is tight a$$ muscles, his tree trunk-like thighs pretending to administer a massage.

"it does feel better," he said. It was not a lie; this was the most pain free he had been in a long time. And he was picturing her naked; that was also relaxing.

"thanks..." she said, if he did not turn over the future would have happened very differently. But he did turned over; naked with his massive fully erect manhood exposed.

It was not intentional; he needed to roll over in order to sit back up. But as he did, she did something that made him pause; she took off her mask.

The fantasy was complete; along with her goddess body Mika had the most beautiful face he had ever seen; he watched as she moved towards him, motioning him to lay back down, as she lowered her lips to his hard sweaty erection.

It was at least 12 inches, but thicker than salami, when she gripped the shaft, her fingers did not touch her thumb. She kissed the tip then proceeded to take as much as she could in her mouth while working the shaft with both hands. She let one hand wander to his testicles, covered in thick pubic hair.

Mika massaged them hard and forcefully, alternating between the balls and the shaft; until he came in her mouth. His creamy cum oozed down her neck, all over the exposed cleavage of her costume; it just kept coming, like a garden hose; more then she could ever swallow.

Did she just humiliate herself? She couldn't tell. Zangief was totally relaxed; the motion of his massive chest was soft and slow. What should she say next?

"did you like that?" she said while licking the cum off her lips. OH DEAD GOD WHY?! She immediately felt her cheeks to red with embarrassment. But she had to own it, after all worse case scenario- he would be gone in 2 days and he would eventually forget all about her.

"it's been a long time..." Zangief moaned. He had paid for this 'pleasure' in the past, because usually no woman, not even groupies would be up to the task. His manhood was as fearsome as the rest of his body and he knew it.

"would you like to go to dinner at my place? I'm a pretty good cook." she asked, more casually then she thought she could. With a sudden surge of confidence she added "than maybe I could show you around Tokyo?" out loud, but in her head she meant to say " and make have erotic sex until you can't walk."

"sure, why not luv." Zangief said. He was in town for 2 more days before moving on to Hong Kong then ending his tour on Thailand. She seemed like someone he would enjoy getting to know better. "I'd love to." He said, and saw her face light up like kid at Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

After their next show he met her again. They changed in to "normal clothes" then, like she promised, they went to her apartment.

The mega star he was, he still had secrets, Zangief had suffered multiple concussions, seizures and even a partial stroke. He was partially blind in one eye. But he had to persevere; for his fans, for his image, for his country.

He met Mika after the show at around midnight; after he had a chance sign autographs, shower and dress like a normal person.

She was hanging outside his door without her mask (to avoid fans or paparazzi) in a knee length sleeveless blue dress with a chunky belt that was made up of several smaller belts all the colors of the rainbow.

Yes, her belt was the first thing he noticed. Her humor was too adorable for words. "I made it," he said; there was a shy tone in his voice as if he was as nervous as she was.

She took him for a walk by all the neighborhoods that lead to her apartment. There was allot to see, but her promise of dinner and drinks was exclusive to her apartment.

She was actually a decent cook. Over steak and sweet potato fries they talked about culture, philosophy, and politics.

He of course spoke highly of Russia despite his country's international image. He believed the government had the best interest of the people at heart even if the outcomes were not always ideal.

But he did his part to "bolster the moral of the people" by donating heavily to children's charities, making free appearances at the openings of small businesses. And if any one (child or not) had a 'one last wish' to meet him he would make it happen even if he was out of the country.

Mika found this fascinating. So fascinating it was well over an hour before she actually contributed to the conversation.

She was passionate about her country but not to his extent; she was more passionate about her profession. As a female it was a difficult climb to the top, because she wanted to be more a "arm candy" wrestler, she wanted to be a mega star. She called the shots now and even had a hand in recruiting some of Japan's best to her federation.

All because people like Zangief inspired her to go beyond was she thought she could accomplish.

She poured 2 wine glasses of vodka. This was not just because he was there; she loved vodka and drank it out of a wine glass regularly.

She took a large gulp for courage. As she sat on her sofa she put down her glass, and moved in closer. She wanted him. But she was afraid to look like a fool, if the feeling wasn't mutual. "You are just so amazing; I have always had so much respect you." She took another massive gulp of Vodka.

"And I have wanted you ever since I saw you on the cover of a magazine when I was 14."She kissed him, deep and hard. He lowered her body to the sofa pinning down as his hands tore open her the top of dress to reveal her large breasts. In the ring she would wear tight, cleavage enhancing bras, to help rein them in, but now they were on full display; her nipples were hard and erect, just begging to be touched.

He grazed his fingers across her nipples, giving a slight squeeze. She moaned and arched her back. She was so sexy he could not contain himself. He tore off the rest of dress, reveling she had no panties on. Her pussy was freshly waxed, he could tell she did it not too long ago; she did it for him.

She helped him get out of his pants; every button and zipper exposing his massive manhood; seeming even larger than the day before.

He inserted 2 fingers inside her; massaging her to a deep intense orgasm. Her pussy was dripping wet. He slathered his massive cock with her juices and slowing inserted himself.

Most women feared his mass but not Mika; she knew it was going to hurt; she wanted it to hurt. She wanted to feel every muscle, every vein; she wanted to feel his power.

He put in just a few inches, her pussy was so tight (but that was normal when you have a cock larger the most mammals.)

"You don't have to be gentle- I can take It." she said, she could already feel her orgasm building, so when he trusted in to her, deep and hard, she climaxed immediately.

It was a never ending orgasm, at one point she felt like she was going to black out.

She wrapped her arms around his thick shoulders, digging her nails in to his skin. She did not scream or call him 'daddy' or any other typical reaction. She just took it all in, until he shot his massive load deep inside her; only then did she finally pass out. He carried her to the bed; his cum dripping from her sore pussy.

He lay naked beside her in her bed, still admiring her beauty. Certain she was asleep he said "I wonder; what would you say, if I told you I love you." he kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

The next day; he had one more performance with before leaving. And as usual Mika was at the announcer table as Zangief faced off against another Japanese star. According to the script he was supposed to scare Mika by roaring at her as he passed the announcer table. But instead he grabbed her and kissed her. Of course his opponent took this opportunity to slam a chair in to his back. but then Mika hit her countryman with a low blow before looking in to Zangief's eyes and mouthing 'I love you too.' He carried her off to his dressing room as the cameras followed.

He locked the door and they proceeded to drink vodka and eat Japanese candy until the end of the show. "We are in so much trouble." Mika said, laughing.

"Will you walk me home again?" she smiled sweetly.

They drank more at her apartment. "so do you have any friends outside of work?" she asked him, in her inebriated state.

"do you?" he shrugged.

There was a reason wresters only hung out with other wrestlers (and mostly dated wrestlers)- there was no time to meet anyone else. They watched tv in a language only she understood, until she fall asleep in his arms. He stayed the night, even without mind blowing sex. And in the morning he cooked breakfast for her, even though her fridge was emptier then he was used to. Since she was still asleep he took it upon himself to try to buy more food.

When Mika finally woke up around noon she was in for a surprise.

"You can cook?!" she said as if she just saw an actual bear prepare a 5 course breakfast. Their last day together would be similar; they would hang out just as friends, and it was beautiful.

He would still leave on his scheduled departure date to return to his homeland, his world, and his adoring fans.

Mika was at the airport to give one him last hug. She didn't beg him to stay; that would be impossible, she said the only thing that made sense "you will always be in my heart. Someday I want to be by your side." she then left as quickly as she could and cried so hard in a taxi, the driver though she was having an asthma attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Zangief never stopped working, he never stopped performing; for his fans for his country- he worked 99% of the year until one injury finally stopped him in his tracks. 2 days after his Asia tour he landed badly on his left knee. It was the least painful of his chronic pain so he ignored it- for over a month.

He ignored it when it knee started to discolor. He ignored it when he started to spike a fever. But when he lost consciousness in the middle of a match there was no question, he needed to give it some attention.

After being rushed to a hospital it was revealed he had a staph infection in his knee due to fluid buildup and it went untreated for so long he was at risk to losing his leg or even his life. When he was stable he made a statement to local media; His expression was the same as always. He was undefeated, and no staph infection would be the first to defeat him.

But when that was over, his manager asked if there was anyone he could send for, there was one only person he wanted by his side; he hoped she could give him the courage to make it through.

"Can you send for Mika?" he asked his manager.

"I can try" they did not have Mika's number or address; he would have to contact her manager and have him forward the request.

There would be no question. When Mika was asked to the office of the federation manger, presented with the situation she told him she would be taking time off (how long? she didn't know) she only knew she needed to leave as soon as possible.

"But what will I tell the fans?" the manager had to nerve to say.

"Tell them a story; of how their princess fell for a king from a foreign land." she said with an innocent smile. "Or whatever you can think of; if you can't pull something off then maybe you shouldn't be running the place." she said, about to leave.

"When will you return? -Will you return?" he asked in a frantic tone.

"Not sure, but I promise I won't leave you hanging." she left to get a last minute, very over priced flight to Russia.

She arrived 14 hours later. She wrongly assumed his manager would pick her up from the airport. The idea her arrival would be welcome in anyway shape or form was dead wrong. Someone leaked her flight details on the internet and people were waiting to throw trash at her, spit on her and call her what she assumed was the Russian version of 'whore'. Their national hero was not meant to fall for a non russian girl.

It was only going to get worse. Hiding at a coffee shop, she figured out (though newspapers and new reports) what hospital he was in. The receptionist even told her where to go (probably as a joke since she knew Mika would not get let in) - he was in the ICU.

He had gone in to cardiac arrest during the first of many surgeries

She sat in the waiting room, not knowing what to do next. That's when she saw his manger. She had seen him once before when she sat in on a meeting when Zangief first arrived.

"Alexi!" she shouted. He turned, he gave her a look that said "I really thought you would not come."

"Come with me." he grabbed her arms and lead her to the hospital church then had a nurse lock the door so no fans of media would interrupt. "I didn't think you would show." He said sternly.

"I care about him." was all she could think to say.

"you care?" he rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will tell you something no media outlet has reported. Zangief is stable but the infection had compromised his kidneys. At a minimum he will lose a kidney, on top of the fact he will have to endure intensive therapy to learn to walk again."

Mika started to cry. She could not picture a world without Zangief. She was having trouble breathing. Would he die before she could even say goodbye? Or tell him how much he meant to her. "He's strong, he can do anything." that sounded stupid but it was all she could think of.

"I agree, but my point is- are you in for the long haul; ready to help him at his worst? - or are you a little girl with a crush?" his manager said, rather cruelly.

"I love him." she said, her face wet with tears, she felt she would die if she did not get to see him.

"I will get you access to him, but if you think you cannot handle what is in store- leave. I will tell him you couldn't get time off."

"ok" she said. He got her access to Zangief's room. There was already a chair by the bed. She held his hand; it was nearly twice the size of her's.

"Please don't go. Please fight.." her brain as not working; she had so much to say but no words to say it. "I love you." she took a deep breath, trying to make her words count. "I have loved you for all my life."

Unable to catch her breath she rested her head on his chest. And suddenly she felt his other hand resting on her back, as if he was trying to hold her close. She would not be leaving Russia any time soon.

He would be in the hospital for 3 months, getting pumped full of antibiotics to try to save as much of his leg as possible, but still losing a kidney, as the infection had already spread. He had to endure 2 more surgeries to remove damaged tissue, and add medical implants (that would hopefully allow him to walk again.) And everyday she was by his side telling him how amazing he was, how proud she was of him. During the day she would read fan mail to him while sneaking in his favorite foods, and at night she would pray with him; hold his hand and ask god to give him the strength to make it though one more day.

When he finally got to go home, there was talk of hiring a nurse, but Mika insisted she could care for him on her own. This would be her ultimate test.

It would be over a year before he could make it back to the ring; a year of pain, doubt and unconditional love.


	4. Chapter 4

Zangief's house was beautiful. He had to be taken home in a wheel chair, and left to sleep on the sofa until he was strong enough to move to his bedroom on the 2nd floor. Mika slept on the floor by his feet, waking up every 3 hours just to make sure he was still breathing. He had to take large amounts of painkillers and sleeping pills just to be able to sleep at all. (But with his weakened heart this made every night a gamble.)

He would always wake up before she did, groaning in pain, but not wanting to ask for help.

When she woke up she would make a protein shake for his breakfast, helping him to sit up. She would ask him what he wanted for lunch and dinner, sometimes they would talk about the weather, tv news,, or even what they dreamed about.

When he was done, she would administer painkillers while also using acupuncture to restore flexibility to his knee.

One say, out of the blue she asked an entirely new topic- "tell me about your mother" she asked. As a fan she already knew his mother worked in a factory and died in a freak accident when he was 12, (and he never knew his father.) After her death He was raised by his grandparents who lived in a cabin in the woods (and were the reason he learned to wrestle bears.) Sadly his grandparents also died before he made it big. His devotion to his country was his way of honoring their memory.

"I don't remember her much; as the years go by, it gets more and more difficult to see her face." He had no photos of her from his lifetime. When his grandparents died he received a photo album but the closest/most relevant picture he could find was of her at age 16- 10 years before she got pregnant. He kept that photo in a safe, to have any kind of memory of her.

"It's ok." mika said. Usually she would ask him to try to stand but she felt it would be too much. She laid her head down on his chest, while massaging his leg.

"you never told me about your family." he said, trying to relax.

"not much to say." she hated talking about her family, but she decided to do it anyway. "I left home when I was 18. My mom calls sometimes to make sure I'm still alive, but I'm kind of all about my career. And I haven't called her since I came to Russia." she said with a laugh. Her mom was probably pissed, but she didn't care, this was her choice and her family never would have understood.

She cooked lunch, she cooked dinner and through it all they just talked.

Then 4 months in to her stay she went shopping. That would prove to be a nightmare.

He wanted to be able to walk; it would be the first step towards regaining his iconic strength. He stood up and took a few steps. Mika's treatments had helped immensely, he could walk on his own, so he tried to go up the stairs. After just a few steps he collapsed from pain. He had slightly twisted his knee, and he could suddenly not out any weight on his leg.

He experienced sadness like he had never felt before. He pulled himself to his feet, then to the kitchen where he drank an entire bottle of vodka. But it didn't help. He went to the sofa where she kept the painkillers and took two bottles worth- and collapsed. If he could not be the person he once was-he didn't want to live.

Mika came home 1 hour later and screamed. She somehow managed to call the police (despite not speaking Russian) and he was later resisted.

What he saw in the hour he laid unconscious changed him. He saw his mother's face. She was young and beautiful, but dressed in the same cloths she died in; a factory worker's uniform, covered in ashes and blood. Her brown hair was in a low ponytail, but as she walked towards him she changed. her hair turned blonde, her cloths melted away in to Mika's blue costume, but with giant glowing angel wings.

"let her love you..." she said in a voice he had not heard in decades. Then he woke up in the hospital to a very different voice.

"You bastard! I left my career for you! I came to Russia for you! And you were going to just leave me!" she said weakly hitting him in the chest. "I love you, I believe in you-all of your fans believe in you - and you were just going to give up?!"Mika could not stop the tears. His death would have been the end of her.

"I am not longer the red cyclone" was all he said.

"you can't possibly believe that. I won't let you." she held his hand. She needed a way to show him he was still strong.

3 days later, when he was finally allowed to go home, Mika had an (erotic) idea to boot his confidence.


	5. Chapter 5

Mika's idea was -maybe the pain was more mental than physical, after all Zangief was ok to leave the hospital so he couldn't be THAT crippled. Plus, it was his knee- he could still work on his strengthening his upper body.

So after dinner she set her idea in to motion "today we're you're going to start back on you upper body workout," she said with kindness and compassion. "I really believe in you and I think you're strong enough. but…" bit her lip seductively. "but I would really like to see you do it naked." she said in a way that was so cute it almost sounded like a joke.

She sat on his lap, her legs straddling him, "it's kind of always been my fantasy." He was in to it, he got naked and showed her to his personal gym.

She was stripped down to her bra and underwear and pulled up a chair. First she wanted to see him use the chest machine, she set the weight difficulty and assigned him 100 reps.

She loved the way his muscles looked when he tensed up, she loved the sound of his breath, she could almost feel the energy emitting from his body.

Her pussy was getting wet already and her nipples felt hard and sensitive. After completing 100 reps, she next wanted to watch him do arm curls. She again, assigned him 100, set the weight. Then she pulled her chair even closer, so she could look in to his eyes.

"Don't stop" she commanded him, as she proceeded to lick 2 fingers and put them down the front of her panties, rubbing her clit fast and hard, her tits bouncing as she masturbated herself to orgasm in front of him.

"Since you did so well, you can have a treat." she took off her bra and let him lick and suck on her nipples- but only for 30 seconds (she was so sensitive, and his mouth felt so good she might have climaxed again- it was not time for that quite yet.)

"You're not done; now- weight bench please."

He lay down and Mika choose an appropriate amount of weight for the bar. As he lifted, she stroked her fingers down his chest, tracing the curves of his massive muscles, his chest (with the thick mass of hair), down his abs, his hips, down to his cock. Since he was on his back, there was nothing he could do to stop her- not that he wanted her to stop.

Her fingers teased his now fully erect manhood. She kissed the tip as if she was going to use her mouth- but that wasn't the plan. She climbed on his lap, and lowered herself on to his cock, slowing taking it all in.

"You're not allowed to finish until you do 20 more reps." she said while gasping for air. Since she was on top, and thrusting at her own pace, she didn't black out from the wave after wave of orgasms but by the time she let him cum inside her, her legs felt like jelly.

That made it all too easy for him to stand up, reposition her over the weigh bench and plunge his still hard cock deep in her ass. His hands were cupped firmly on her breasts, squeezing her nipples with every thrust.

Mika had never let a man do her in the ass before, with his cock lubed with his cum and her pussy juices, it felt incredible; she clenched her muscles, and begged him to shoot his load in her. He clenched her breasts even harder as he climaxed, she would have bruises the next day, but the feeling of both her pussy and ass full of his cum was worth it.

She was still conscious, but her she could not stand (and she had a feeling tomorrow she would be the one having trouble walking).He carried her up the stairs to his actual bedroom, he drew a bath and let her rest in the warm water as he used the shower. His it had been too long since his last made love to a woman; the release was just what he needed-His leg was no longer hurting. He finally felt like a man again.

Mika had fallen asleep in the bathtub. Zangief gently bathed her then placed her on his bed. Her wet skin glittered in the light; she looked like an angel- she was his angel. Seeing her naked in his bed made him genuinely happy; it was a sight he would love to wake up to for the rest of his life.

But she had to go back to Japan eventually, right? He would likely throw himself in to his work same as he always had.

He lay down next to her. She was smiling in her sleep.

He needed her; her love, her kindness, her companionship- he would ask her to stay. He was just not sure how. (Or what he would feel if she sad no.)


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"The next day Mika felt so good she decided to sleep in until after 10./p  
p class="MsoNormal" He made her some breakfast and she came down to eat naked, as her cloths had been kept on the first floor near her bags, since she arrived. She got dressed in front of him, throwing on just a t-shirt and sweat pants to eat at the table./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mika, are you happy here?" he asked. His voice seemed strange, like he had really put allot of thought in to that question./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course" she said as she ate, shrugging off the question. Of course she was happy, that's why she was still there. "I think you're ready to start physical therapy on your leg." she added./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He didn't pursue further, at least not yet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Since he now felt strong enough, they started more rigorous work on his leg (beyond just movement and pain control). She made him walk on the treadmill, light lifting, etc./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It would be a while before he was back at full strength, but he could always feel improvement and her encouragement inspired him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After a few more months he was strong enough to make public appearances (autograph signings, press conferences, store openings, etc), always with Mika by his side. Part of him was still afraid of disappointing his fans; faltering verbally or physically, but whenever he felt a twinge of fear he would hold her hand. She was his biggest fan, she was all that mattered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" At home he started to help out more with cooking (even she would admit he was a better cook then her). On more than one occasion they spent the day just cleaning around the house (but really just messing around). He showed her his car collection, even letting her unofficially have one. He was also teaching her Russian, if only for it to not be as awkward when she went to the store. Then when he took her to the movies he would buy out the entire theatre so it would not be awkward when he translated for her (and when she went down on him just for fun.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mika worked out with him, to keep up her fitness even though she had not set foot in a ring for nearly a year. Not that she was complaining; she loved her new life. Even though she had always worked hard to be more than just arm candy for a male wrestler; for Zangief -she didn't mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Now, he was more than a crush, more than her hero, he was her best friend. Since she started accompanying him on appearances his Russian fans had grown to accept her (or at least not hate her.) She stood by their national hero; she brought him back from near death./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But in the knowledge eventually he would not need her; eventually he would be back in action, working 300 plus days' year, for his country, to inspire the spirits of the people who mattered. And eventually she would have to go back to Japan- but she really didn't want to; just the thought made her want to cry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"_/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"After well over a year of away from the ring, Zangief's return would be an epic event. At a sold out arena in Sochi (one of the locations built for when the remote, snow covered city hosted the Olympics) in front of 50,000 fans (and millions more watching on tv) he made his triumphant return competing in 5/10 of the matches, including the main event./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He took on Darun Mister, the wrestling mega star from India. Almost as large as Zangief, with a mustache like a certain evil Nintendo character, he looked even bit a worthy opponent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was an exhausting 30 minute match with each man pulling off their most visually impressive moves, playing to the never ending excitement of the crowd./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"After the show ended around midnight, the celebration continued outside the arena in the form of a massive street fair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zangief, with Mika by his side mingled with his fans, signing autographs and taking photos for over 6 hours. She had to hold on to him for dear life as he was mobbed from all angles. At one point he simply had to hold on to her with the entire strength of one arm while greeting fans with the other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" It was official Russia's hero was back in action and his fans couldn't be happier./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mika was happy for him; he worked so hard; he deserved this -but how long before he asked her to move on?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"_/p  
p class="MsoNormal"From the festivities, it was after 8 am when they finally made it home. Mika was about to head straight to bed when she felt him gently grab her arm. Was she dreaming?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My love, I have something I want to show you." he said in a very voice that was quiet, almost a whisper./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My love?' He never called her that before. "um, ok, love." she smiled. She was defiantly dreaming….. or drunk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He lead her to an office-like room in an area of the house that had stayed locked up before then. In the office was a wall safe. He opened the safe and took out an old wooden box./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"In the box was the only photo of his mother, and his grandmother's wedding ring. His grandfather was buried with his ring, but his grandmother specifically told him to keep her ring for his future bride./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"First he handed Mika the photo."This was my mother..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's beautiful. She would have been so proud of you tonight." Mika could not take her eyes off the decaying photo. She was plain, yet beautiful, like a Cinderella story waiting to happen. "Do you think she was watching over you?" she said, still looking at the photo./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hope so" she looked to see Zangief on one knee, "this was my grandmother's ring". (luckily not the one he spent months healing.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was way too big for her but that didn't matter. She could feel herself start to cry./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mika, you are my love, my heart, my world. I have no right to ask you this; will you stay?- as my bride?" his words were scrambled as he was in an emotional panic./p  
p class="MsoNormal""YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she threw her arms around him, still crying hysterically./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He stood up, wiped tears from her cheeks. He had one last question; after all, matters of country would be of a concern if the situation was reversed. "but what of Japan? Your career? Your fans?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't care about Japan; I want to be with you, I want to love you, I want to grow old with you." she said, still shivering with excitement./p  
p class="MsoNormal""what of your dreams?"he added, shocked by her immediate answer. Her life was in Japan, would she be willing to throw it all away?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""dreams can change." She added, kissing him, then caressing her hands down his body as she got him naked . They had sex in a chair, in the mysterious room. She knew she loved him, the world knew she loved him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Now all she had to do was plan a wedding and tell her boss (and her parents) she was never coming home./p 


	7. Chapter 7

First thing Mike needed to do was get out of her apartment lease- pay off her landlord of she had to. For this task she was glad she kept in touch with her friend and tag team partner Yamato Nadeshiko. Since Mika was in Russia all alone she had no one to confide in outside of Zangief. The email she wrote Yamato read like a diary; every moment of fear, sadness, stress, courage, love. Yamato knew it all so she wasn't surprised when the last email was "he proposed! OMG I'm going to marry him!"

"oh c-p." Yamato said to herself. She would need to play middleman. Mika sent her a short list of things to do. First, tell the boss. Second get her out of her apartment lease. Mika instructed her to contact her when those 2 things were done.

"I will contact my sister to tell my parents- through email of course." Mika added. She was scared; she knew people would be upset.

Yamato went about her friend's requests. First was the boss.

"Mika's not coming back." She said, bringing a copy of the final email. He went pale.

"so she's just gone?!- I need a plan." He would start to promote Yamato as the new star of the company. She was the only one with the seniority and star power to pull it off.

"Can we wait a week or 2? I need to help Mika clear out of her apartment. " Yamato asked (though she did like the idea.)

Meanwhile Zangief made a public announcement of their engagement and Mika really wished he had not. There was media everywhere and they had to get married in less than a month (because the media was expecting them to.)

Yamato finally contacted her; she closed out the apartment and all her stuff would be shipped via cargo plane- and Yamato would forward the bill. Mika had one last request "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"uh, sure, when?" was Yamato's reply.

"next week." Mika was already stressed.

"you don't expect a bachelorette party or anything right?" Yamato replied. She could have asked Mike to pay for her ticket but that would have been a bit much.

"of course not. I just want someone from my old life there and if you get here by tomorrow you can help me pick out my dress." Was her final message; Yamato laughed. Sure why not. After all she missed her best friend.

8 hours later Yamato boarded a plane for Russia. Mika picked her up at the airport, with Zangief waiting in the limo.

"So this is the legendary Yamato?" he said in his usually overly dramatic voice.

"And you must be the legendary Zangief. " she said with a sarcastic smile. Yes he had as great body, but she could not see what Mika saw in him.

They didn't go to a bridal store; a woman with a giant array of dresses can to the house.  
With each dress she asked, "would Zangief like this?", "do I look beautiful enough for him?"

After a while Yamoto had to ask; "why are you choosing him over your family?

"Are you really asking me that?" MKika could not believe what her friend was saying.

"I understand; he needs you and you want to be needed"

"it's more than that." Mika added, clearly hurt.

-Will you at least come vist? Airlines were invited for a reason."

"maybe…"

That was the end of that. She picked out a goen on her own and Yamoto was given a fold out bed to sleep in.

In the days leading to the severely publicized wedding Mika fell very ill. Under the stress and media pressure she had started to vomit blood, while shivering badly. She became so weak she could not get out of bed.

This lasted for 3 days. The day before the wedding she had to be hospitalized. She was sick, weak and in so much pain she drifted in and out of consciousness.

As she lay unconscious the doctors revealed the true cause to Zangief and Yamato; Mika had been pregnant, but miscarried- horrifically. She had cysts in her uterus, and the stress made her so sick, one of them ruptured. She might never be able to have a child.

Yamato grabbed him as they he turned to leave, "If you love her at all you will not tell her."

"Not right away, but she deserves to know. " he said walking away.

That was not the correct answer. Yamato punched him in the head and then the hospital staff (and security) was treated to an unscripted, very real match. That tore though the hallways of the hospital.

They were both detained (even though only Zangief was asked if he wanted to press charges.) He declined, but he did want to talk to her.

The police allowed him in to her cell. After all he was the 'red cyclone' he could defiantly handle an unruly girl.

She was sitting on the floor, legs crossed as if she was mediating.

"What can I do to gain your trust?" he said sitting beside her.

"Postpone the wedding." She said, not even looking at him. "I know about the wedding- your manager is trying to outdo England's royal wedding."

He knew she wasn't wrong. It was meant to be a spectacle, with a massive guest list of celebrities and political figures (though only from Russia- there had been no time to invite anyone from Japan, not even her family.)

"You KNOW she won't ask you herself. She loves you with all her soul. I'd bet she's willing to walk down the aisle in a wheelchair for you- but is that what you want?" Yamato was upset, not only for Mika but for her self- she would have to abandon her friend to this jerk? No she could not live with herself. If he didn't make a public statement by midnight, she would go to the Japanese embassy and get Mika out of the country.

She was released and went back to the hospital (thankfully she wasn't banned.)

Zangief wasn't there; but he left her a note in the form of an ipad with a single clickable file. It was a video of him meeting with the press – while getting a marriage license. He explained that he planned to legally marry Mika while she was in the hospital, so she could start the process of becoming a changing her citizenship.

The wedding would be 6 months away, plenty of time for her to heal, and to actually invite her family (and the Japanese press.)

Yamato was satisfied, for now. She held sleeping Mika's hand, "I guess you were right, he does love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Yamato stayed with Mika (in Zangief's guest house) where they planned a wedding that would honor both Mika and Zangief's cultures and lives. 6 months later; with Mika feeling strong again, they were married at a resort in Hong Kong, with the ceremony web streamed for any fans. Hong Kong was a mid way point; a place where everyone could be happy. More importantly, it had always been Mika's dream wedding location.

The actual ceremony was a little odd. Mika'a parents, sister, and of course Yamato were in attendance. But next to them was a row of 15 laptops set up to cycle though the thousands of Skype feed watching them; their fans, their family.

She wore a silver dress, with no veil; she looked like she was on her way to an awards show. There were flowers, special effects lighting, whatever- all that mattered was she was committing to him; that was all she ever wanted.

For their honeymoon they went to an isolated resort in Thailand where they could have privacy. They relaxed on the beach sharing one beach chair, just watching the clouds. He worse his usual"clothes" and she wore a sundress (but he wished she had worn a little less.)

"I want to adopt." She said, resting her head on his massive chest.

"You don't know for sure that you cannot have children." He said, holding her.

"Doesn't matter, I want a family: I want to take care of a child while I tour with you. If I can get pregnant- that will be up to fate, but that could take years." She kissed his nipple, stroking her fingers through his chest hair. "I know you can make it happen."

"We can make preparations after we go home." He wasn't about to say no; she would never forgive him.

"of course" she said, with a faint smile. "I'm hungry- can we go back to the room?"

They ordered room service; but instead of ordering actual food, Zangief asked for a chocolate fondue, and a giant bottle of vodka in a bucket of ice.

"why did you get that?" she asked curiously.

"I want to feed you; let's say it's my fantasy." He leaned in, laying her body down on the bed.

"Sounds fun" she said. She was not 100% in to it, but she wanted him to be happy.

He stripped her naked, massaging his massive hands over her thighs, hips, breasts, before tying her wrists behind her head using her own panties then used her dress to secure the binding to the bed.

He took an ice cube to her nipples, rubbing them until they were tight and hard. He poured a handful of ice down her flat stomach; he spread her legs and held the ice directly on her clit before letting it slide down her labia.

He then took a piece of strawberry. Dragged it through the room temperature chocolate and put it to her lips.

She got a single bite, looking in to his eyes, before she felt him touching her between her legs; her thighs were already quivering.

"I'm still hungry", She said in a sexy whisper. With that he took a spoon and drizzled warm chocolate all over her body. First over her collar bone, tracing the delicate angles of her throat, then, down her chest, coating her now erect nipples, the way her body was tensing was such a turn on.

He fed her a spoonful of the chocolate, allowing the rest to trickle down her chin. He took another ladle full, pouring it down the curved of her hips, over her perfectly hairless pussy.

He proceeded to lick her pussy clean. Her hips, clenched, her thighs trembled with a deep intense orgasm. The taste of chocolate mixed with the taste of her climax juices, he kept licking her, and then penetrating her with his tongue.

After 20 minutes, he stopped, and gazed upon her face. She was out of breath from all the orgasms. "I want you." She whispered.

He penetrated her slowly and gently, this was more than sex; he wanted make love to her. He trusted just enough to make her moan, he knew she loved him; every part of him. He wanted to let her experience every touch, every moment; He wanted to let her know how much he loved her as well.

The next day they took a shower and called for the sheets to get changed as they went to the beach.

They spent the next day at the beach, tanning and scuba diving. She loved seeing the unique, unusual creatures. Over all, it was nice.

After a week they went home. His manager immediately started planning how Mika would accompany Zangief within his federation. It was all work and no play for the next 3 months. But it was clear Alexi's main goal was to get Zangief back on top; putting him in main event match after main event match, as if he had something to prove.

Mika was not even put in any matches, despite the fact there was a women's division (and she could easily take on men as well.) But that would overshadow Zangief's triumphant return. Plus he was happy to have her by his side.

She was more upset her request for adoption was being ignored. If she couldn't work she wanted something to throw her energy/focus in to.

Then she noticed she missed her period; for several months. She worked out a lot, so maybe she was just delaying her period. Nope. This was real. She put off telling anyone, even Zangief until she was showing (but since this was his child that happened sooner then normal.)

One night after a show (when she was about 6 months along) Mika had a forced meeting with Alexi. "So, what's going to happen?" he asked her.

"Nothing will change." She said matter of factly.

"Nothing? How is that possible- you will have a child, I imagine you will want to go back to your own family." He said with fake sympathy.

"Own family?! Really?! After all this time you still want me gone. Well the answer is no. I'm touring with my husband and our child. If I have to I will stay in the back, but I will not leave him." She got up and left Alexi's office. She knew Zangief would stand behind her idea.

They needed each other, their love was vital to their happiness.

When she told all this to Yamato, she of course said "so you're pushing your dreams even further away? What if you never wrestle again?"

To that Mika said, "Did I ever tell you why I choose the name Rainbow Mika? No matter what, you never find the pot gold at the end; all you can do is live for the beauty of the rainbow."

the end


	9. Epilogue pt1

Epilogue

-new beginnings and a new tour.

Zangief had always loved Mika's body, but pregnant with his child, she looked even hotter. Her breasts had always been lusciously large, with pink sensitive nipples, but now with her new curves, her breasts were a cup size larger and so sensitive he could make her orgasm by just massaging them.

This was a useful thing, because throughout her pregnancy Mika craved orgasms the way most pregnant women craved chocolate or pickles. At night she couldn't get to sleep without experiencing Zangief's strong passionate love.

Zangief was more than happy to oblige. He loved to make her climax over and over, as her pussy juices coated his massive cock. If she was on top (which happened more often then not) he would massage her breasts, making sure to rub and squeeze her nipples. Her areolas were getting larger. At times she seemed a little self conscious about it, but he found them incredibly sexy.

When she started to lactate every time she climaxed it was even sexier. He would lick and suck her tits, as he filled her pussy with his cum.

During the day, if she was alone she would sit on the floor, take off her panties and try to masturbate to the memory of the night before. It wasn't the same as having him.

Not that there were many moments of the day when she was completely alone. She still awoke by his side, worked out with him, cooked for him (except for when he wanted to cook), went on date nights or just went for walks and most importantly she continued to accompany him to every match or public appearance.

He would always put his arm around her, even when he was making a speech or talking to other people. He felt warm and comforting. One time, after 2 hours of standing, Zangief was talking to a Russian media outlet about the threat of war, and how the people of Russia needed to unite under their leaders- Mika rested her head on his arm. Her back and feet hurt, she was savoring the chance to put her entire weight on his arm. Without even pause in his speech, he pulled her close and held her hand.

Later in the limo ride home he apologized to her for not leaving sooner."You are my love, my bride, I should always put you before all others." he kissed her forehead.

In her current state she started to cry. "You can make it up to me tonight." she still managed to say, with a coy smile. "I love you." she could not say that often enough. She loved and appreciated every moment with him. Just to touch him made her smile.

"I love you too, my angel." he whispered, in Russian. Mika was not fluent yet but she knew enough to appreciate his words.

When she was 5 months along Alexi announced the federation was going on tour again, this time through Eastern Europe; Belarus, Ukraine, Moldova, ending in Romania.

This was another trick by Alexi to get Mika to leave, because there was a 100% chance she would have to give birth in a foreign country.

"Why would I be afraid of that?" she said in a fake cheery tone.

"You are comfortable going in to labor in a 3rd world country?"

"Those are not 3rd world countries." She knew a little about each country; they all had major cities- and she would bet that all of their shows would be in said cities.

"Fine, what about...well UKRAINE-The war zone, Ukraine?! " Alexi taunted her. Surely she was afraid of travel to the nation Russia was at conflict with.

"Can we get in with Russian passports?" she shrugged. Yes she was a little afraid, but she would be more afraid if Zangief went alone, leaving her to worry about his safety.

"Ukraine is the point of this tour; this is an act of good will towards our 'neighbors', endorsed by the Russian government. So yes our passports will work."

"ok," Mika said with a cutesy smile. She was winning. "When do we start?" They left 2 weeks later, after having a chance to say good bye to the local Russian fans.

First stop, Belarus. This place was very Western European looking to say the least. It would be the only location Zangief and Mika would be flying in to, as she would be too far along to fly (and Zangief never liked planes, not even the private on used only by him and his co-workers.)

Belarus reminded Mika of Germany, many small quaint villages, with larger cities that also seemed to focus on history and culture. They would be there for 2 weeks for 6 shows, moving down the maps towards the Ukrainian boarder. Mika still accompanied him to the ring, she still wore tight, revealing cloths, but unlike her normal routine of accompanying him all the way to the ring, and acting as his back up, she took a seat at the announcer's table. Belarus was fun, there were plenty of fans giving off amazing positive energy. After the show (as was tradition) Zangief signed autographs for hours (he would never want to leave a fan disappointed.) One little girl, no older than 10 or 11, came up to Zangief with a 2 photos, one for Zangief to sign and one of Mika back from when she was still in Japan.

"I hope your baby is as beautiful as you." The girl said in Russian. Mika could tell it took all her courage to get those words out.

Zangief had to land her a pen, because she did not anticipate anyone wanting her autograph.

"What's your name?" Mike smiled.

"Ekaterina." She said quickly.

"I'll keep that in mind if I have a baby girl." Mika signed the pic and handed it back to her. The girl blushed and ran away. That made Mika's night. But in 2 days time they would be crossing in to Ukraine.

Zangief made love to her that night. She didn't have the energy to be on top, so they lay side by side with her facing away from him as he penetrated her. She leaned back in to his embrace, but he could tell she was distracted. "We have fans in Ukraine." He said trying to sooth any worries while still thrusting inside her. "We will be perfectly safe."

"I trust you," she moaned. She couldn't hold worry or tension while he was inside her. She allowed herself to give in to the pleasure.

She would wake up to him holding her. She traced her fingers over his massive hands. She would put her faith in him, after all her husband was strong, powerful- he would not go down easily. But in the next 24 hours she would realize her fears were unfounded; Ukraine would be nothing like what she was expecting.


	10. Epilogue pt2

Zangief and Mika were the only ones driving to the next location. The rest of the group had flown, arriving early in order to clear customs and set up at their next location.

The couple crossed the border in a rented van. But they had made several stops along the way (food, fuel, restroom breaks.) And each time they were recognized. (After all ,the 7 foot tall Russian mega star traveling with his blonde Japanese wife was a sight to behold.) And in this digital age every fan photo was uploaded to a social media of some kind, acting as a tracking system of sorts. So what happened when they crossed the border should not have come as a surprise.

They had to pull over for officers to go over their passports and paper work that would allow them to perform in the country. As they left the building, officially crossing in to Ukraine as massive crowd had gathered, shouting declarations of love, with signs welcoming them.

"I told you my love; all of the Soviet nations are like family to me." He had been a star long before the war, in fact he had been a rising star back when the soviet nations were still the USSR.

They had no time to get out of the car and greet them all, but he drove past slowly, touching people's hands while others snapped photos. Hopefully some or all could make it to the show.

When they finally met up with the rest if the group (wrestlers, managers, backstage staff) they were all talking about Zangief's epic entrance.

"This is what this tour is all about!" Alexi shouted excitedly. Zangief was trending all through Europe and Asia (at #1). And even a little in the United states (at #8), for his role in trying to bring diplomacy in the most awesome way possible.

Ukraine (with 8 performances) was uneventful. There were threats, but nothing ever came to fruition. Even the extremist must have realized would have been too much; Zangief was too beloved, any attack would have united Russia and Ukraine, possibly ending the war.

Moldova had only 2 performances. According to the 'prior research' the fan base was not strong enough to warrant more- although judging by the actual ticket sales that proved to be complete c-p. Zangief took it upon himself to have 'meet and greet' days in the parking lots of local high schools.

The tour ended in Romania, with 4 outdoor shows, all of which would feature special guests in the main event (hence why they had to be outdoors). Alexi and the other managers would have wanted special guests in every show but scheduling and passport/visa requirements (depending on the nationality) made things difficult.

First up was a cage match Zangief vs Birdie. The huge, dark-skinned (Mika never asked his ethnicity) Brittish biker's style was unlike anything Mika had seen before. Yes, she (and Zangief) had faced him in the past, back when he worked for M Bison. But after he decided to leave Shadaloo for good, his talent with whip-chains gain him a following in amateur fight/performing arts scene throughout the United Kingdom. (This is why he was considered a personal friend of Zangief's federation.)

The cage was massive, brought in from Russia just for the performance. His chains rippled across the entirety of the frame, making impressive sparkles. (Lucky that only happened if he used the chains at their entire length, which was not the smartest maneuver.) Birdie preferred to wrap the chains around his wrist, in order to use smaller lengths of chain to snag his opponents.

Zangief was surprisingly agile, and able to avoid 75% of his attacks (the other 25% ending in massive slams in to the sides of the cage, but nothing he couldn't bounce back from.) Needless to say once Zangief got him in close enough to dominate with more traditional wrestling the match was easily won.

After the match and the 4 hour fan meet and greet, where even Birdie was horded by fans, Zangief, Mika and Birdie went out for drinks at a local bar- where they got some very strange looks.

"Great to see you again, mate!" Birdie slapped him on the back.

"A gret match comrade, I don't think I've had a chance to fight you since…"

"Not since the street fighter 3, those were the days." Birdie said taking a swig of his 4th beer. "Would you ever go back? No, what I am I talking about you always get invited back. Old Birdie's invite always seems to get lost in the mail."

Mika, the designated driver, piped in, "There's only been one other tournament. You never know. Next time I might even get an invite. How crazy would that be. "she smiled.

Birdie left the next day. He would have loved to stay longer, maybe even travel to the next city, but he had prior obligations. In fact he had blown off certain performance engagements for the chance to see his old friend one. "Next time you're in London, drop me a line." He said as Zangief and Mika dropped him off at the airport.

Zangief and Mika stuck around the airport for 6 more hours waiting to pick up the next guest star (and his student.) At first Mika was surprised this particular old friend could even get on an airplane. But after learning he had a student, it was clear that he had completely mastery of his powers, to the point where he could be travel in a contained metal vessel thousands of feet in the air without risk.

"Blanka! Old friend!" He greeted him at the baggage claim. The van was double parked with Mika driving.

"Zangief! long time no see!" The green man with long red hair carried 2 large bags. A tall, Hispanic girl trailed behind him with 6 other bags.

"And this is Laura." he motioned.

The girl caught up, and dropped all her bags. "It's an honor to meet you." she shook his hand. She was a beautiful girl, with look similar to the singer Rihanna.

"Mika I can drive, you need to relax." Zangief offered.

That didn't feel right, although Mika had met Blanka before, he was more so Zangief's friend and they deserved a chance to get caught up.

"I'll be ok."Mika smiled.

"Well at least let me join you- our luggage took up allot of the seating." Laura laughed. "I'm Laura, Blanka's protege."

Mika immediately found her to breathtakingly beautiful. Over the next few hours she would learn Laura had an equally lovely personality.

There would be 3 days of travel to their next outdoor location.


	11. Epilogue pt3

Laura and Mika grew close. Laura told her the story of how she became Blanka's student. Her brother left the Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu , Japanese Brazilian style created by her grandfather. Ideally she should have stayed in Japan to teach the next generation, but she did not feel fully worthy. She needed to go to Brazil, to find the best place to train. How? Luckily the answer was a lot closer to home.

After the Street Fighter 3 tournament her brother Sean brought his new teacher Ken Masters to meet her at their family's dojo. He hoped meeting Ken would to inspire her the way he inspired him. Kan walked to her about her goals as a martial artist. She told him about her dream of training in Brazil, but she had no idea where to even start. He told her about an old friend who was currently working to help another friend start a school in rural Honk Kong.

Ken got her in touch with them, and the next day she left the school (she did not feel guilty as she was not the only teacher, and she knew she would someday return). She met Blanka, Sakura and Dan.

She pleaded her case, to become his student. "And the rest is history."

Mika admired how spontaneous and free she was.

Over the next 3 days Mika told her about her history, about Japan. Laura seemed to hang on her every word.

On the last night, Zangief was driving to the hotel (in the city they were to perform in), Blanka was asleep in the front seat, leaving the girls to sleep in the back. Originally they had been sleeping side byside but slowly Laura's head rested on Mika's breasts. Mika awoke to Laura who appeared to be only halp asleep, holding her hand while getting very comfortable on Mika's soft supple exposed cleavage.

"Tell me, how did you meet Zangief?" Laura asked, licking her lips.

"it's an interesting story."Mika was kinda in to whatever this was.

Laura's face was facing her's. Laura's sexy lips, touching Mika's bare skin. Mika brushed the girl's hair away from her ear; this was a story better told in whispers.

Mika wasn't sure if Zangief heard her describe the first time they made love, the passion, the intensity. She also wasn't sure if he could hear what Laura was doing while enjoying her stories.

The match against Blanka was tag team; Blanka and Laura vs Zangief and Anika (the highest ranking female in their federation.) Usually that would have been Mika, the fact that it wasen't made her a little emotional.

"You're not going to the match?" Laura asked.

Mika shook her head, in tears. "Sorry, I know why it couldn't be me! I'm not an idiot, but to see another strong woman by his side- I don't know... pregnancy emotions. I guess."

"Here sit down, I have a few minutes. Let me rub your shoulders." Laura sat her down and started to massage her neck and shoulders, "tell me if it's too much." Mika moaned, leaning in to the pressure. But just as she did Laura's hands moved to her collar bone, then to her breasts, caressing her hands down the full curve of Mika's painfully heavy chest.

Suddenly they could hear the music signally the end of the previous match. Laura kissed her lips, deep and hard, leaving Mika gasping for air. Laura stroked her cheek. "Someday I want a match with you. You can show me how powerful you really are."With that she left to perform by Blanka's side.

The match was interesting, or at least that's what Mika heard. Anika, a tall brunette with a body builder physique, had hundreds of matches under her belt, but she had never fought at a 'Street Fighter' level before, especially not against people with actual powers. She went down pretty early, even with Zangief offering to tag in against Laura. He could have taken the electric somersault to the chest.

The ref was going to call the match, but Zangief did not want to let his fans down.

Though not as precise or controlled as Blanka (yet), Laura could perform basic maneuvers from his move set. Blanka was much more powerful. When he electrocuted an opponent the body glowed (at least longer then when Laura did it.)

Blanka tried to stun Zangief while Laura power bombed in for the pin. (It might have worked better the other way around.) Even with him stunned, Laura was not strong enough to keep him down for a three count. He flipped her, and under his massive strength pinned her for the win.

He helped her up and raised the hands of Blanka and Laura, (as a sign of comradery.) they would head back stage, take a shower-then it was time to meet the fans.

The fan festival was massive. Instead of being a simple meet and greet, it was a full on street fair with food, liquor and local dj's. Laura was dancing with fans while Blanka made fireworks-like effects in the sky.

There were fans from all of Eastern Europe. The planning committee had permission from the police in regards to the noise, but that was only until 5 am. After 5 am the police started to demand people go home. That when things went very wrong.

The actual wrestlers were pushed to the side by police (the idea being, if no one could approach them, the fans would leave faster.)

From the corner of her eye Laura saw something. "THAT'S A KID!"

"Mika!" she motioned to the side walk; a little boy who appeared to be separated from his parents. What was worse, he was actively trying to look for them in the massive moving crowed.

Laura mouthed the words 'tell him'. If Laura tried to save the child she would have to resort to brute force, but is Zangief did it, people would stop in their tracks. Mika managed to get his attention. He saw the child but only as he seemed to disappear in to the crowd.

Laura shot out an energy blast and Zangief charged past the police to see what everyone all feared. The little boy had been trampled. His arms and legs were broken and he was struggling to breathe. He blocked off the area with his massive body. Laura was able to use her powers to administer short burst of electricity to stimulate his heart and lungs until paramedics arrived. It would later be discovered his parents had gotten drunk and left hours ago.

Laura refused to leave the boy's side. She cried herself to sleep, until Mika offered to take her back to the hotel.

"I'm, not leaving," Laura said through tears.

"There's nothing more you can do." Mika said, allowing Laura to bury her head in her shoulder.

The federation managers were dreading the aftermath; would they be kicked out of the country? In addition to the boy, 10 other people were injured (6 , due to Zangief plowing them down to reach the child.)

Luckily that was not the case. The local news declared Zangief a hero. The tour would continue.


	12. Epilogue pt4

Blanka and Laura stayed with the tour (they would be involved with mid-card matches), but the next main event guest star was the Turkish wrestling star himself- Hakan.

He arrived with his blonde elegantly svelte wife Selene. They left their 7 doll-like daughter with her parents, as travel with 7 kids under the age of 10 was difficult for even the best parents. The two sets of twins and one set of triplets all had light skin and dark hair. That was strange unless (like Mika and Zangief) you had seen photos of what Hakan looked like as a little boy.

Hakan, in his current state was a 6'5 extremely muscular wrestler who trained outdoors using oil (resulting in his deep red skin). Some people assumed the teal colored circles on his head was his hair, but un actuality he wore a 'swim cap' of sorts, to aid in the aero dynamics of his moves. But in photos he looked allot like his daughters; small, and pale with dark hair and a round little face.

"Mika look at you, you are so beautiful, just like my Selene when she had our triplets." He said as he was getting ready back stage.

"I'm not that huge, right?" Mika joked.

"He's just saying that, because it was the last and (final) time he saw me with the 'pregnancy glow'." Selene rolled her eyes. After her last pregnancy she got her tubes tied- without informing her husband.

"Glow?" Mika was now over 8 months along. Her body hurt all over, she certainly didn't feel like she was glowing. "I just want this baby out of me."

"Selene might just be able to help with that!" Hakan declared.

Selene looked a little embarrassed. "um, after the pain of giving birth to twin for a 2nd time. When I found out I was due to have triplets I looked in to .. what you call…. sexual child delivery process." Long story short her midwife stimulated her nude body, to both induce labor and ease pain. It worked so well Selene got certified, so she could help others with difficult pregnancies."

"What are we talking about?" Laura skipped in to view.

"We were just discussing inducing labor through sexual touch." Hakan said to the girl he had not even been formally introduced to. He looked at her costume colors, and instantly knew who she was.

"You must be Laura, Blanka's student, and heir to your family's Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu traditions. I have heard much of your talents and skill."

"Aww, you're so sweet." Laura said quickly, to change the subject, "so about this sexual touch thing? Who is allowed to participate?"

"Maybe after the show.,," Mika said. She was in to it; the idea of her friends manipulating her body to a deep intense orgasm made her panties wet. But she would have to ask her husband.

"Well anyone can participate. When Selene experienced the treatment the midwife, myself and 3 of our closest friends…." For Hakan the birth of his triplets was an intensely erotic memory he would likely picture the day he died, just to relive it one last time.

"That sounds hot as h-l." She kissed Mika's cheek. Laura had a rematch with Anika where she had to promise to not use her electric powers (or she would get disqualified.) Laura still managed to pull off a victory, making use of the grapping aspects of her Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu training (an impressive feat considering Anika was a good 50 pounds of more muscular.)

The main event was, of course Zangief vs Hakan. "Time to oil up!" Hakan shouted his catch phrase as he entered the ring with his giant oil barrel. Zangief was always confused by the giant barrel. Was the oil Hakan's factory made actually stored in barrels? Did he just fill this barrel for use in matches? Why did he not just apply oil like a normal wrestler?- the answer to the last one was easy- for the spectacle.

Hakan would be the first to defeat Zangief on his tour. His Turkish oil wrestling technique made him fast, powerful and extremely slippery. He had the most amazing aerial moves that Zangief could not react quickly enough to counter.

The crowd cheered. Hakan was more 'locally known' then Zangief, so the win was more than welcome.

After the match, (and after Zangief had a chance to shower and get dressed,) Mika, with Selene (so she could explain the process) approached Zangief with the idea of sexually inducing labor.

"Is it safe?" he asked, after hearing the details. It certainly nothing he had ever heard of before.

"Yes, I've done performed this process over 20 times. After the child is born both the mother and baby are taken to a hospital for follow up." Selene said confidently.

"We cannot miss the fan events, but we have time tomorrow."

"Of course." Selene said as professionally as possible. Even if these were her friends they were also potential clients who needed to see her as a medical professional. "We can do at your hotel room, maybe around 8am or so?" The process could take up to 5 hours; her worst case took her 9 hours.

"sure.." he was still unsure of this decision, but the fact that part of the 'process' was a trip to the hospital made him more comfortable.

Zangief and Mika went to the fan festival, but they only stayed for a few hours. He wanted her to get some sleep, but he would not want to leave her side.

The next day, Selene, Hakan, and Laura arrived at 8 am. Selene helped Mika undress, lay on the bed, then tied Mika'a hand behind her and spread her legs. Selene stroked Mika's pussy, tracing her lips, then putting two fingers inside her, massaging until she found her g-spot.

"Now as you know the baby is not in the correct position for birth and your water is not broken"

"Zangief, I will need you to penetrate your wife, work her body a nice climax, to relax and lubricate the vaginal walls." Selene instructed.

Zangief did as she asked, already shirtless, he removed the rest of his clothing. It didn't take allot to make him hard. He rubbed his massive shaft against Mika's clit, down her labia. She arched her back and moaned in anticipation.

He made love to her, deep and hard even with an audience. Mika closed her eyes as she felt her husband cum inside her. Then she suddenly felt a Selene's hand manipulating her body; physically moving the baby.

"Ok, the baby is in the correct position." Selene said.

Mika felt what she assumed were Laura's hands massaging her breasts, while licking her nipples. She kissed her neck, then whispered, "Now the fun can begin."


	13. Epilogue pt5

Hakan drizzled oil down Mika's thighs, as his wife hands worked the inside of her pussy, focusing on her g-spot. She alternated between gentle, and rough pressure, similar the feel of Zangief's cock. Hakan stroked her inner thighs with his massive fingers. He was so tempted to do more; wit her blonde hair and luscious curves she reminded him of how sexy Selene looked.

Mika body rippled with wave after wave of vaginal orgasms. She could feel the muscles in her body tense and tighten, her back would arch and just as she could feel the climax fading her pussy would tighten again, her juices gushing from between her legs. (By the time it was all over the bed would be drenched.) She could feel the baby moving, but she needed more intensity to truly make it happen.

Her clit craved attention. She opened her eyes to see Laura's naked body. She was resting, her hands were still exploring Mika's breasts, but she looked like she had been at it for a while and was taking a break.

Mika had lost all concept of time. She wished her hands weren't tied; she wanted to touch Laura's beautiful caramel colored skin and her chocolate colored hard nipples. Laura woke back up. She kissed Mika's lips holding the kiss, penetrating with her tongue to truly feel Mika's mouth.

"I'm ready for round 2." Laura said sucking her neck. She had already left over a dozen hickys all over Mika's neck and chest. She enjoyed leaving her mark on Mika's body.

"Laura" she moaned in ecstasy. "Ohh, ohhhhhhh oh yes, ohhhh...Laura I need you."

"yes, love?" Laura paused.

"Touch my clit." She said in desperate moans.

"Only if you touch mine." Laura lowered her shaved pussy over Mika's face. Mika licked her already wet labia, and then proceeded to suck her clit, working the head with her tongue the way she would when sucking her husband's cock.

Laura bit her lip as she climaxed. Mika's mouth felt so amazing, (better than anything she could do with her fingers.)She would have loved to make Mika do it again, but she needed to keep her side of the deal.

Meanwhile's Zangief cock was so hard, his balls so full- it was almost painful.

Hakan had taken matters in to his own hands, masturbating using oil, while watching his Selene work. He closed his eyes, as he shot his load all over his hands (as he mentally visualized all the nasty things he wanted to do to her.)

For Zangief, that would not do. He needed to touch his beautiful wife ( he needed to f—k her.)

As Laura took to rubbing Mika's clit, Zangief kneeled over his wife's face, his balls in her face; high enough for her to lick his ball sack, without smothering her and proceeded to f—k her massive tits.

She loved the small of his sweaty balls. It was pure masculinity. She licked and kissed his balls until he shot his load all over her. This combined with Laura working her clit, was the last big rush she needed. Mika was finally able to give birth with a deep intense orgasm. (When she was rested enough to ask, Selene said it took 4 hours.)

"Congratulations on your baby girl." Selene cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby in a towel while Haken untied her hands.

"Ekaterina…katia" Mika smiled with tears in her eyes, holding her baby for the first time. She had Zangief's brown eyes; strong, inspiring eyes.

True to her word Selene took Mika to a hospital where both mother and baby were examined and the birth certificate was issued.

"Thank you." Mika felt the need to say.

"You're my friend; I know you'd do the same for me—If I was crazy enough to still be fertile." Selene laughed. She had no regrets; the job of helping others bring their babies in to the world was far more fulfilling then carrying anymore herself.

The final stop of the tour would be a massive festival with Rufus (accompanied by his long time girlfriend Candy.) Mika and Zangief would pick them up at the airport with their now 4 day old baby in tow. Mika went in to greet them while Zangief waited in the double parked van.

"OMG is that the bay-bee!"The tall redhead had a shrill Jersey-girl accent.

"Don't you get thinking about that kinda thing." Rufus said. He was fluffy like a teddy bear with a blonde braid on top of his head. Mika always thought he looked like an American version of a sumo wrestler. "Kids hate me, always have always will."

"I think you'd make a great father." Mika said readjusting little Katia in her arms.

"Can I hold her?!" Candy asked.

"Sure… " Mika handed her the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby immediately started to cry.

Candy, handed the baby to Rufus, and mush to the delight of everyone the baby stopped crying and started to make a giggling-like sound.

"Rufus my old friend! You're looking well." Zangief said while loading their luggage in to the van.

"Why thank you! You're not too bad yourself." He said, stuffing himself in to the seat.

Candy and Mika giggled. With his strange voice (a jersey accent, that always abounded like he was about to make an important speech) anything he said came off as funny.

Blanka, Laura, Hakan and Selene wanted to come too, but Zangief guess that between Rufus's size and their luggage there would be no room. They would have to meet up at the next location. The 4 managed to hitch a ride with the construction crew that would be assembling the outdoor arena and fair grounds.

"EEEEEE! O-M-G! The gang's all here!" Candy said at the sight of Hakan, Selene and Blanka. "How long has it been?"

Blanka, a naturally shy individual was the first to speak."Too long, friend." He cupped his hand over her's. It was the closest he could come to shaking hands. "This is my student, Laura."

"Well isn't she a looker." Candy said, as if to imply they were a couple like Hakan and Selene.

"uh, thanks?..." Laura looked at Blanka who have her a 'just smile and nod' look.

Mid-card matches would feature Blanka, Laura, in a tag team match. And later Hakan (with Selene in his corner facing) one of the top singles competitors in an 'Turkish oil match'. Then Rufus vs Zangief in the main event.


	14. end

Rufus vs Zangief

Rufus's took the mic, "First I want to thank you alls for having me here in your beautiful country!" He paused for applause. He was not as well known as other wrestlers in the show but there was something endearing about him.

"I am honored to face my good friend and Russian champion-Zangief!" more applause."But first I want to thank you, the fans, the Russian federation-more than anything else..." he raised his hand to highlight his more important point.

"here it comes.." Mika giggled she loved this part. She was ring side with Laura while Selene watched the baby in the back area (where it was much quieter.)

"Cleary the people of Russia! Romania! And all the world- know that I am the greatest fighter in all of the U-S-A!" he said in his usual proud matter.

Candy cheered from his corner.

"...and not Ken Masters!" He shouted, raising the mic as he spoke.

"called it." Mika and Laura took their seats at the announcer table, but since Mika was no longer pregnant, so she could have some fun interfering with the match, if she chose to (and if Mika wasn't up to doing it on her own Laura was ready to back her up.)

Rufus had a high flying martial arts inspired fighting style. His specialty was the power of his legs; kicks, sweeps and one particular move where he jumped on his opponent's chest (Somehow not knocking him down) and with his legs around his neck he punches him in the face a few times before dismounting. It was as if his round body was actually filled with air.

Galactic tornado was the exception. Rufus could spin his round body like a cute little top and with just the momentum of his weight he could actually repel his opponent. (This was by far Mika's favorite move to watch.)

The match went as expected. Rufus Galatic tornado-ed off the ropes, like a ping pong ball, landing hit after hit. Zangief was getting dizzy, but eventually managed to clothesline him, but Rufus (literally) bounced back.

After this happened a few more times Mika and Laura felt the need to intervene. the plan- two girls, two chairs.

"Is this going to get Zangief disqualified?" Laura asked.

"Probably but it's going be fun." Mika smiled.

After much calculating they ran up and smashed Rufus's head between two chairs. Then just as quickly shoved them under the ring. It was a d-k move but Rufus would be to stupid to realize what they had done. And Candy wouldn't care either, as this was just an exhibition event.

Zangief hit with his signature spinning pile driver, finally getting the 3 count.

There was a fan festival where everyone met the fans, ate, danced, and tried to not think about the fact that the next day would be their goodbyes.

Hakan and Selene's were the first to leave. Since Turkey was so close to Southern romaine there were many available flights on cheaper local airlines. Mika left Zangief with the baby and drove them to the airport herself.

"Say hi to your daughters for me" Mika said giving her a hug.

"I will. I hope someday they can meet your little one." Selene said; that would be so very cute.

Rufus and Candy left later that day.

"What are your plans? What do you do?" Mika asked. It was a slightly rude question, but she was genuinely curious. She knew they lived in South Dakota now, working on bikes (that was how Zangief was able to get the invite to them) but they had no permanent address. In fact they were not flying back to the states. They were headed to France (for Candy), then Italy (for Rufus.)

"We travel the world." Candy shrugged. Rufus's was as famous for his bikes as he was for his fighting skills. They lived as drifters, moving from city to city, taking in the sights before moving on.

Blanka flew back to Hong Kong where he would spend some time with Dan and Sakura. Laura changed her ticket to fly home with Zangief, Mika, and baby Katia for a week. After a week she would meet back up with Blanka at their rainforest training center.

She wanted to see their amazing home, spend some more time with the baby- and Mika.

It wasn't safe for Mika to have vaginal so soon after the very unusual way she gave birth, so Zangief agreed to a 3 some of sorts.

They put the baby to bed, and hoped she would stay asleep.

Mika stripped down to her bra and panties, laying on the bed. Laura, also in her bra and panties got on top, slipping her bra down her shoulders. She wanted Mika to remove her panties.

"use your teeth." Laura said in a low sexy tone.

Mika obliged, using her teeth as Laura moved her body over her's. Fully nude, she did the same to Mika, licking and kissing her soft ivory skin. She wanted to eat Mika's pussy ; more than just sucking her clit, she wanted to taste her juices.

She spread Mika's legs and gently stroked her deep pink lips, opening her up like a flower. She penetrated her with her tongue, licking her deep while rubbing her clit. She worked her to a nice soothing climax.

Zangief watched the girls play. He was naked fisting his massive cock, in to a powerful erection.

Laura licked her lips. She kissed Mika's hips, and then moved closer to her face. "I have an idea." She gave her a kiss, making sure to stick her tongue in Mika's mouth, just to see if her mouth tasted as good.

She told Mika to get in to doggy style position. She then went to Zangief and told him her idea.

Zangief positioned himself behind his wife, he stroked his cock on her wet pussy, teasing her, before penetrating Mika in the $$. While he did, Laura kissed then moved her face to her spread legs.

Mika ate Laura's pussy while her husband pounded her in the $$, until they all came to a beautiful sexy climax.

The next few times (2) the trio tried this, the baby woke up. So for the last few days Laura offered to watch the baby while Mika and Zangief had sex.

After a week of luxury, tourism, it was time for Laura to go home. They hugged and said their goodbyes (after helping her check in her 7 check in bags).

"Don't worry; I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again very soon." Laura said as she turned to leave. It was as if she already knew.

end


End file.
